Three Little Words
by Wilsden
Summary: Doyle has three little words for Bodie.


Three Little Words.

Life, decided Bodie as he sauntered happily back to the car and his waiting partner, was pretty good these days. He'd been with C.I.5 for just six months now and it was going better than he had expected considering he hadn't banked on having to have a partner. But Raymond Doyle was turning out to be a real asset and, Bodie had to admit, he really liked him. They had just safely escorted a known terrorist into the hands of Heathrow airport's security for dispatch back to his country of origin, the sun was continuing to shine and to top it all he had just bought two doughnuts in a paper bag, one for Ray and one for himself. He knew Ray wouldn't want his and so he'd just have to eat it himself wouldn't he? Well, that was the plan. Yes, life couldn't get much better than this.

"What kept you?" Doyle inquired as Bodie threw himself down beside him.

"Girl behind the counter was chatting me up. Couldn't get away."

"The other way around more like. What's in the bag?"

Bodie's eyes lit up. "A present for you and me!" There was a gleam in his eye that Doyle didn't like the look of. "I'm not going to like it am I?"

Bodie opened the bag peering in gleefully and eyeing the goodies with anticipation. "What's not to like!"

Doyle grabbed the bag and snorted in disgust at the two large sugar coated jam doughnuts.

"Yeah, that's just typical of you! Not a thought for me, what I'd like. You buy me a doughnut knowing full well I wouldn't want it so that you'd have the excuse to eat them both."

"Really? You don't want it?" Bodie snatched the bag back. "All the more for me!"

He took a large bite out of the first doughnut as Doyle pulled the car sharply away from the curb.

"You heard about Sharp and Myers?" Bodie asked, refering to two fellow agents whose partnership wasn't working out.

"Yeah. They're going to ask Cowley for a change of partner." Doyle replied, trying to ignore the sounds of utter enjoyment coming from his left. "I know how they feel." He muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Bodie was quiet for a moment and then glanced nervously over to Doyle.

"We're alright, aren't we? I mean…. well… we're alright together…. aren't we?"

Doyle took his eyes off the road briefly to look at Bodie in surprise, detecting the hint of uncertainty in his voice. Doyle never really knew where he stood in Bodie's estimation. He knew Bodie hadn't wanted him as a partner, well not just Doyle, anyone. Now, his tone seemed to suggest otherwise. There was still so much to learn about him providing he was willing to take down some of the barriers he put around himself and allow Doyle access. But sometimes it seemed they were a long way from that yet. The man beside him always seemed, most of the time, so cold and detached, unaffected by insecurities.

But the sight of Bodie now brushing sugar off his face and clothes and onto the seat and floor of his car made Doyle bite his lip in mild iritation slowing down his natural response to offer his partner reassurance.

"I don't know." Doyle replied slowly, with an edge of mock seriousness to his voice and staring straight ahead. "Are we?"

Bodie didn't know quite how to respond. It was still early in their relationship. They were still getting to know each other, testing the boundaries, seeing how far they could push each other, seeing what worked and what didn't. As yet there still wasn't that comfortable feeling you got from knowing someone for so long. He was mindful too that he also had some ground to make up. On their first meeting he had made it clear to Doyle that he hadn't wanted a partner and that he had no intention of having to be a nursemaid to one. That had been a big mistake.

However,whatever Doyle felt about their partnership it wasn't going to spoil Bodie's mood or the fact he was about to start on the second doughnut. He licked his lips loudly for effect.

Doyle pulled up outside the headquarters of C.I.5.

"Three little words." He said, keeping a straight face and enjoying the fact he had his partner worried. He switched off the engine. "Present. Sugar. Car. What does that tell you about my feelings on our partnership?"

Bodie chuckled and dived into the next doughnut scattering even more sugar about the car. "Hey, Ray" He said, getting out and leaning over the roof. As Doyle got out and turned to face him Bodie threw an apple towards him. "Three little words. Present. Apple. Partner."

Doyle, surprised, caught the apple.

He looked at Bodie now and held his gaze.

"Yeah mate," He said softly."We're alright." He slowly mirrored the smile on Bodie's face until the other man broke away.

"You know, Ray," Bodie informed him, starting to walk towards the building. "You really ought to clean your car out more often. It's getting a hell of a mess in there. I have to sit in it, you know. It's just not on."

"You little …." Doyle suddenly lunged at him. Yeah, thought Bodie again as he shot across the car park to avoid his partners clutches, life couldn't get much better than this.


End file.
